Hawkrush (SkyClan)
Please do not steal the code. alive | SkyClan | ♂ | deputy | leaper Hawkrush is a suave tom and one of the best tree-leapers in SkyClan. He belongs to NightStrike. Appearance :Learn to climb, why don’tcha? Hawkrush is an american shorthair tom with strong hind legs, coppery-red eyes, and a trademark half-grin on his muzzle. He has a dark mackerel pattern along his bushy fur, which is splotched with white, ginger, and brown under-patches. He has white socks on his front paws and dark brown socks on his hind legs. Hawkrush has a few faded scars from his time as a rogue, but they do not blemish his good looks and glossy fur. His tail is slightly bent at the tip. ———————————————————— Personality :My siblings will come back to get me. Be on guard. Hawkrush is very laid-back. He leaves the leading to Berrystar, since she is more than capable, though he does offer his help when it is needed. He spends most of his time talking with the clan and generally having fun with them. He leads patrols often and he loves showing off to the apprentices. He occasionally spouts life advice, but it isn’t always the best. He doesn’t seem super serious, but when he feels threatened, he will drop the chilled, social attitude and bring out the side of him that was formerly rogue. He is very internally tense, as he fears his siblings’ revenge for leaving them, but he covers it with his guise of cool, not-hostile cat. When he is alone he is often much more tense and angry then normal, as it’s the side of him he doesn’t want the clan to see. He truly wants to be a good role model for the young ones and eventually a good leader. In a fight he is not afraid to use dirty tactics, and he will teach the aporentices some of them, to the clan’s dismay. He just says that they will need every edge to win in a fight. And he thinks he’s right, because that’s how he grew up. ———————————————————— Abilities :SkyClan could always use ya contribution. Why not give it a chance? Hawkrush is a very persuasive tom. He has the ability to make almost anyone like him, and he has been known to coerce loners and kittypets into being some of the most loyal warriors SkyClan has seen. He believes in giving everyone at least one chance to prove themselves. Due to his background as a former rogue, he is excellent at fending for himself; he can be very independent when he wants to be. Most of this is shown in his unique and unpredictable fighting style. His claws are also very strong and can tear through fur easily. Hawkrush also takes pride in his rock climbing and jumping abilities. He can leap very far and high, and is very precise on where and how he lands. Hawkrush, as a side skill, can also yowl really loudly. ———————————————————— History :Never ask a cat’s past. It’s gonna do ya more harm than good. Hawkrush spent the first 18 moons of his life as a rogue with his two siblings, Fangs and Mirror. They never knew their parents. It was them against the world until a kind cat asked for his help in their growing clan. He had no clue what a clan was, at the time, but he wanted to see for himself. He grew endeared to the closeness of the clan and the life it provided, so he eventually totally moved into the clan, leaving his ever-distant siblings back in the upwalker-place slums. He grew into an experienced and loyal warrior as time passed, but he never forgot his brother’s words of vengeance if he ever found out that Hawkfrost had truly left him. He has no doubt that they are still bitter towards him, and he has no idea what they will do, if anything. He has heard that there are rogues assembling, and his internal paranoia grows every day. ———————————————————— Relationships Hawkrush is open to 1x1 roleplays. he is also open to having a mate and kits. Your cat must have roleplayed with Hawkrush to be added. :I’ve been looking for someone to spend my life with, I just haven't found ‘er yet. ———————————————————— Gallery :quote text Category:Deputies Category:Content (NightStrike the Dragon) Category:Characters Category:SkyClan Cats Category:Work In Progress Category:Former Outsiders Category:Senior Warriors